Alive
by Wind Fire Fox Yuki
Summary: Yosuga no Sora fanfic  HaruxSora pairing    "All I need in the world is Haru...wouldn't it be nice if it was the same for him?"  Crack fic did it in the middle of the night. One shot.


The sounds of the viola permeated the hot summer's air, it was the morning after the festival, and atop the steps leading to one of the many buildings set on the plateau in the cliff sat Haruka and Akira. Before them Kazuha moved her bow fluidly across her viola, the dark wood glistening in the sunlight, a small smile pulling at her pale lips as she slowly lifted her gaze to watch her audience, basking in the warmth of her music.

She watched Haruka, with a tell tale knowing smile in her blue eyes, that shifted to warmth that mixed in with her music as she gazed at her older sister. This was peace to her, playing the viola that her father loved and watching the smiles it brought to the two people that mattered most in the world to her.

But it was not so elsewhere in the small village, elsewhere there was a young girl, sprawled across the floor, her white hair pooled about her body as her lifeless black eyes gazed up at the ceiling. From a distance it almost appeared as if she were deceased. Her body so still, her eyes unblinking, that it was frightful. But this girl was very much alive; looking closely one could just make out the short rise and fall of her chest, the twitch of her fingers, and the small shifting of her knees.

She was trying to conserve energy, she'd had another attack; one that she had brought upon herself. She'd refused to sleep or eat anything, had hidden herself away ever the recluse that she was, and refused to participate in a festival where she would be once again left behind to watch her brother fondle Migiwa-san.

Slowly Sora closed her dark eyes and rolled on to her side. Everything hurt, her chest felt tight, breathing was difficult, and her body ached and still no sign of Haru. She pushed herself up, and reached for the rabbit that gazed piteously down at her from its position on top of the table. She could hear the faint sounds of music on the wind, and gazed quietly through the window.

"**Haruka? Haruka! You were sleeping weren't you?"**

The boy startled from his day dreaming, the memory of the previous night with Kazuha that brought a blush to his cheeks, the way her breasts were so warm in his hand, the way her juices tasted, and how hot and tight she was when he pressed inside of her. Almost immediately a heated silence fell on the couple as they gazed warmly at each other. He smiled sheepishly and reached his hand up to rub the back of his head.

"**N-No I was listening!"**

Kazuha gazed at him quietly almost as if she didn't believe him before smiling gently and bowing. As she raised up she whispered her gratitude to him and as the wind had carried her notes it carried her words to the blushing boy who's dark eyes heated up and he was about to get up when he heard soft snoring. They both glanced at Akira, fast asleep with the rather large shrine cat on her head then gazed back at each other laughing gently.

Sora slowly made her way back toward her bed but she couldn't reach the small box that held her pills, she felt herself crumbling in slow motion, the rabbit falling from her hands and sliding across the floor, rolling on to its side where it's soulless black eyes gazed at her piteously again. She smiled slightly her hand coming to her mouth as she coughed up blood finally allowing her tears to fall. With a last burst of strength she reached up and snatched the clasp of her phone dangling from the nearby desk as it fell she typed out a hurried message to her brother before the darkness and fear ate up her sight and she was gone.

Haruka was watching Kazuha tuck Akira in to bed when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He blinked then quickly grabbed it flipping it open. His heart stopped at the words that were glowing across the screen.

"_**I'm sorry Haruka. I can't keep that promise after all."**_

Haruka's heart sank, what was that supposed to mean? It wasn't like his sister to be so cryptic. He glanced at Kazuha, staring at him intently then it clicked. He'd left her alone all night and all day, glancing behind him his eyes widened as the orange light depicted the setting sun.

"**So…ra…"**

Kazuha seemed to understand, her hand went to her mouth as tears built in her eyes immediately. Tearing down the shrine steps Haruka didn't waste anytime, Kazuha pleaded with him to let her get the car, Haruka couldn't wait, as he ran down the dirt road the car quickly pulled up beside him, he looked up then hurried in to the seat, the driver speeding down the long twisting roads towards their home.

Haruka was quick to leap from the back seat and to the front door, he fumbled for his keys and threw open the door quickly.

"**Sora! Sora! Where are you Sora? Answer me!"**

His stomach dropped at the eerie silence that met him back, he passed the kitchen, pausing at the site of blood on the ground, the way the chair was over turned and a glass of water lay turned over and dripping off the edge of the counter. He threw open the door to the living room, he saw signs that she'd dragged herself this way, books knocked from the shelves, she'd be trying to get to her room.

His pulse was in his throat as he hurried down the hall and paused before her room. He prayed to anyone that would possibly be listening to this foolish selfish boy that he had not killed his sister with his idiocy. That she was alive behind those doors, ready to glare at him and scold him for being so late. He hiccupped, tears staining his cheeks as he slowly opened the door.

He heard Kazuha's gasp, but it didn't register fully, a part of him wanted to blame her. She'd seduced him; he should have stayed at his sisters side no matter what happened. But a part of him knew that wasn't true, that he was just as much to blame as she was for this tragedy. He heard her mumble something about an ambulance but the pessimist in him said it was too late. Slowly he moved to the bedside table and popped out the correct dosage of pills, kneel beside her he took the pills in to his mouth with water and gently rolled her over.

He remembered that Sora had taken his first kids when they were younger. He loved Sora, there was no doubt about that, he'd lost site of that buried between Kazuha's breasts. He'd uprooted his sister and brought them here, knowing her body was weak for travel. Slowly he leaned down pressing his mouth to hers, willing this to be a kiss of life. That her body wouldn't shut down. He pressed the medicine between her cold lips, the taste of metal in his mouth let him know she was still bleeding internally.

But he still kissed her, until he felt her warm hands gently encircle his shoulders, or heard the stunned gasp of Kazuha coming to report that she'd called the paramedics. He only drew back when they needed to breath, blood rolling down past his lower lip, water trailing the corner of her mouth.

"**I'll never leave you alone again Sora…Forgive me."**

She simply smiled up at him, and they gazed at each other, ignoring the sirens outside, ignoring everything around them except for each other. In their own perfect little world they were each others, they were happy.

Sora's black eyes slid open slowly as she tasted blood in her mouth and slowly sat up. The light above her seemed to burn, flickering white hot as she heard the loud call from her brother saying he was home. She touched her lips then wiped her mouth clean. Taking her pills she snatched up the rabbit and slowly made her way to the kitchen to gaze at her blushing and happy brother.

"**You're late…"**

She watched his cheeks light up as he looked back at her and laughed sheepishly, she sighed and crossed the room, ever the forgiving sister she gently pressed herself in to his side and muttered.

"**Whatever…I want yakitori for dinner." **

She was quiet as he whined about the meat that he'd been saving for a special occasion but finally gave in, all she needed in this world was Haru…wouldn't it be nice if the same was true for him as well?


End file.
